Sept minutes au Paradis
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Near est un expert en jeu. Vous connaissez celui qui consiste à être enfermé dans un placard avec quelqu'un qui a le droit de vous faire tout ce qu'il veut ? Le petit génie, lui, ne le connaissait pas et sa première expérience ne le laissera pas indifférent.
1. Sept minutes au Paradis

Hello everyone ! :D l'autre jour, je reregardais un film *tousse tousse trente ans si non rien tousse tousse*, et dedans l'héroïne fait une partie de ce jeu (auquel je n'ai jamais jouer U_u) : Sept minute au paradis. Du coup je me suis dit que ça pourrait être drôle si nos petits génies préférés faisaient une petite partie. Ce n'est qu'une petite fanfiction sans prétention, sans grande idée philosophique ^^ Juste pour jouer !

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Essayez de deviner qui est le partenaire de jeu de Near ;D

* * *

 **Sept minutes au Paradis.**

Il était de notoriété publique que Near aimait les jeux. Que ce soit jeu de carte, jeu de dé, jeu d'enfant. Il aimait le suspens qui régnait lorsqu'on ignorait encore qui était le gagnant, qui est le perdant et le frisson que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on est le numéro un, le grand champion. Alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas le principe d'un jeu où il n'y avait aucun gagnant...

"-Tu dois entrer dans le placard et quelqu'un pris au hasard viendra te rejoindre, et il ou elle aura le droit de te faire tout ce qu'il veut ! Expliqua Linda avec un enthousiasme à peine masqué, trop contente d'avoir une chance de se retrouver seule avec son favorit de la Wammy's.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intéret."

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de Mello qui avait organisé cette petite soirée pour son anniversaire. Near n'était pas vraiment invité mais la jeune fille aux couettes avait réussit à le trainer jusqu'ici. Le blond avait piqué une crise puis Matt était arrivé avec des bières, détournant son attention et le faisant presque oublier la présence du petit génie. L'alcool était une denré très très rare à la Wammy's House, étant souvent assimilé à la perte de contrôle et ayant la réputation d'être mauvais pour le cerveau. Il ne faudrait surtout pas abîmer ces petits bijoux.

Near s'était retiré dans un coin, attendant que le temps passe et guettant le moment où il pourrait discrètement fuire la fête. Mais Linda ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux, poussant sa patience jusqu'à une certaine limite. Il avait décidé de se lever, ayant prit la résolution de l'envoyer bouler si jamais elle essayait de le retenir mais elle avait été plus maline.

"Je propose un jeu !" S'était-elle exclamée, avec un regard mutin.

Et évidemment, tout le monde s'en était réjouit. Même Near eut un semblant d'intéret pour la jeune fille. Un jeu ? Pourquoi pas. Il y aura forcément un gagnant. Intéressant.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Avait demandé Mello en terminant sa troisième bière de la soirée.

-Je pensais à... sept minutes au paradis."

Il y eut quelque gloussement du côté des filles et quelque grognement du côté des garçons. Il fallait décider qui jouerait et évidemment c'était sur lui que c'était tombé. Les autres orphelins devaient aimer le mettre hors de sa zone de confort. Linda l'avait tiré jusqu'au placard de la chambre. Quand il avait avoué ne pas connaître ce jeu, quelque rire s'étaient élevés mais quelqu'un les avait fait taire d'un "ssht" bruyant. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussit à isoler la source du sifflement mais remerciait tout de même intérieurement l'inconnu pour avoir voulu préserver sa dignité.

"-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intéret. Avait-il finit par lâcher, sèchement.

-L'intéret, Near, c'est de deviner qui est entré. Répondit Linda, quelque peu décontenancée.

-Mmh."

Le petit albinos fronça un peu les sourcils. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver enfermé avec quelqu'un dont il ignorait l'identité et qui plus est pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et si c'était Mello qui était désigné... Near n'osait y penser. Comme si on avait entendu ses pensées, une autre de ses camarades demanda :

"Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir un mot de sécurité, comme dans les soirées sad-... "Elle se tue brutalement et rougit soudain de sa propre connaissance sur le sujet.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Non Oswin, tout est permis !" Répondit Linda, un sourire perfide peint sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que le petit albinos s'était retrouvé baricadé dans un placard, les yeux bandés par un foulard tellement parfumé qu'il lui donnait la nausée. Il tentait de capter les voix qui traversaient difficilement les épaisses portes en bois qui cellait son destin.

* * *

"-Alors ! Comment on décide qui ira rejoindre Near ? Demanda un des orphelins.

-On a qu'à faire un pouf-pouf ! Proposa un second.

-Ou alors on tire à la courte paille !" S'exclama un troisième.

Mello soupira. Ce jeu était vraiment ennuyant et c'était encore son rival qui était au centre des attentions alors que c'était son anniversaire. C'était vraiment injuste. Il ruminait dans son coin quand il sentit une tape sur son épaule. C'était son meilleur ami. Ils avaient prévu cette petite soirée à deux. Finalement les entendant parler, quelques orphelins s'étaient ajoutés au projet et puis de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient retrouvé beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu. Ca ne dérangeait pas Mello outre mesure. Or, il ignorait que cette peste de Linda rammènerait son pire ennemi.

"-Tu ne t'amuse pas ? Demanda Matt, avec un sourire compatissant.

-Pas vraiment. Ce nabot en blanc est vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie spécialement d'être sous les projecteurs.

-Je m'en moque, il gâche ma fête.

-Dis toi que tu es tranquille pendant sept longues minutes..." Répondit le roux avec un clin d'oeil.

Le petit prince de la soirée lui lança un regard en biais avant de se lever, sa bière vide à la main et d'annoncer haut et fort.

"On a qu'à faire tourner la bouteille."

* * *

Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Near n'était pas spécialement à son aise. Il entendait les autres rire et s'exclamer à côté sans arriver à capter les mots. Il entendait Linda glapire d'excitation. Si son charma n'était pas trop mauvais il devrait pouvoir éviter de tomber sur elle. Quand on désire quelque chose aussi fort que la brune désirait avoir Near pour elle toute seule, il n'est pas rare qu'on soit déçu. Faites que ça ne soit pas elle...

Soudain il y eut un long silence et une sorte de tension était tombée si bien que même le petit génie pouvait ressentir la concentration dont faisaient preuve ses camarades derrière les portes. Son coeur s'accéléra. Il entendit Linda s'écrier "C'est pas juste !", folle de rage. Au moins, ce ne sera pas elle. Near frémit. Qui alors ? Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour sortir de cette armoire et dire qu'il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Et tant pis si les autres se moquaient de lui, il sera mieux en sécurité dans sa chambre. Le silence régnait toujours et il se demanda si on ne l'avait pas oublié. Il déglutit. C'en était trop, il fallait qu'il sorte. Il s'apprétait à se lever quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent.

"Sept minutes, pas plus, pas moins. Tout est permis. Amusez-vous bien." Murmura Linda, amère.

Le petit albinos se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. L'armoire se referma derrière son mystérieux parternaire de jeu.

* * *

"-Oh oui Mello ! Les bouteilles c'est une super idée ! S'exclama Oswin. C'est le hasard totale...

-En plus, on pourra jouer à faire tourner la bouteille pendant les sept minutes. Ajouta Matt.

-Allez ! Trève de bavardage ! Jouons !" Trépigna Linda.

Les quelques orphelins se réunirent en cercle et Mello s'accroupi pour lancer la bouteille. Celle-ci débuta sa course dans un sifflement cristalin, montrant du bout du nez chacun des enfants. L'excitation montant au fur et à mesure que le tube de verre ralentissait. L'un d'entre eux allait se retrouver enfermé dans un endroit ridiculement étroi avec le petit premier de la Wammy's House, le plus susceptible de succéder à L, le meilleur. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi dans ce placard. Un silence pesant s'était installé alors que la bouteille terminait sa course, pointant de son doigt vert l'heureux gagnant de ce jeu de hasard. On aurait entendu un mouche voler. Puis le verdicte tomba.

"-C'est pas juste ! S'indigna Linda.

-C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette ! Déclara Oswin en riant et en lui administrant une tape dans le dos pour la réconforter.

-La ferme toi ! On a qu'a faire un roulement, d'abord toi et ensuite celui que la bouteille désignera et ainsi de suite !

-En gros on y va tous ! Ca ne sert à rien d'insister Linda. Tu n'étais pas destiné à être la gagnante... Fit son amie avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Bon, j'imagine que je dois y aller." Murmura le gagnant.

Linda se leva et le guida jusqu'à l'armoire en lui jetant des regards noirs. Elle ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle Near était recroquevillé. Elle expliqua une dernière fois les règles avant des les enfermer à regret.

"C'est vraiment du gâchi..." Soupira-t-elle en retournant s'assoire près des autres qui avait déjà recommencé à faire tourner la bouteille.

* * *

Near osait à peine respirer. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui pouvait se trouver avec lui. Il sentit la personne s'approcher doucement. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, cette situation était terriblement excitante et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. L'autre glissa vers lui pour s'assoire à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?" Chuchotta le petit albinos, espérant que l'inconnu se trahisse par le son de sa voix.

Ce dernier resta silencieux mais le petit génie pu presque sentir son sourire. Comment pouvait-il deviner qui se trouvait à côté de lui ? Il inspira. Il pouvait essayer de reconnaître son odeur. Il se concentra sur son odora et sur sa mémoire olfactive mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à sentir était le parfum entêtant du foulard de Linda. Impossible de capter les autres senteurs de son camarade de jeu.

Et pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? N'était-il pas censé lui faire subir moulte torture ? Le cerveau du petit albinos bouillonnait litéralement. Il fallait qu'il sache qui se tenait à son côté. Il décida de tendre la main vers l'inconnu, refoulant le dégoût que lui provoquait la simple idée du contacte physique. Ses doigts s'écrasèrent dans une texture douce et molle, duveteuse. Un pull. Qui portait un pull ce soir ? A peu près tout le monde, en plein mois de décembre. Cet indice n'allait pas l'aider. Il laissa remonter ses doigts jusqu'au visage de l'inconnu. Il passa par la poitrine, devinant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre garçon car ne possédant pas les deux petites proéminences caractéristiques du sexe féminin. Curieux, Near découvrait la peau de son partenaire de jeu, ses doigts frolèrent sa gorge, sa nuque. Il sentit un frisson parcourire l'autre, peut être de la gêne ou un dégoût profond pensa Nate.

S'il était vraiment dégoûté, pourquoi ne l'arrêtait-il pas ? Il pourrait aisément saisire ses mains qui visitaient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Pourtant il les laissait aller et venir sans broncher. Il respirait calmement, rien ne pouvait trahir ses émotions. Seul ses frémissements pouvaient montrer qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible à ces caresses.

Les doigts de Near entrèrent en contacte avec une machoire plutôt musclée, puis, s'élevant encore en peu, rencontrèrent des lèvres minces et douces. Il s'y attarda, faisant un récapitulatif de toutes les bouches de la Wammy's House. C'était vraiment utile d'avoir une mémoire photographique. Il sentit les dites lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire. Il s'amusait ? Bizarrement, si on lui avait demandé il aurait dit qu'il s'amusait aussi. Il trouvait cette situation inhabituelle terriblement distrayant. L'ennui qu'il avait ressentit en cette début de soirée était vite oubliée alors qu'il tentait de découvrire qui était l'inconnu.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'aux joues légèrement creuses, frolant le nez pointu de ses pouces. La peau était étrangement douce et lisse. Il raya dans sa liste mentale Ray et Theo qui étaient couverts d'acnée. Il atteint les yeux que l'autre avait clos. Near tiqua. Il avait des cils extêmement longs et fournis. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'orphelin qui possédait un tel attribu. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui aurait pu correspondre... Il murmura :

"Est-ce que tu es..."

* * *

"Mello !"

Ce dernier sursauta. Ses longs cils balayèrent l'air un instant alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Les autres le regardaient, attendant.

"-Quoi ?!

-C'est à toi de faire tourner la bouteille.

-Ah..."

Il s'exécuta. Il soupira quand elle montra Ray.

"-AAAh ! Tu dois lui faire un bisou sur la bouche ! S'écria Oswin.

-Ahah ! Je suis impatiente de voire ça !" Ajouta Linda.

Alors que Ray s'avançait vers lui en se pourlèchant les lèvres, le blond jeta un dernier regard à l'armoire où il n'était pas enfermé avec Near.

* * *

Le coeur de Nate battait à tout rompre. Il avait eut la trouille de sa vie. Lorsque l'idée que l'inconnu pouvait être Mello lui avait traversé l'esprit il avait précipitamment passer sa main dans les cheveux de son partenaire de jeu. Il avait découvert avec soulagement que les cheveux de l'autre, bien qu'ils ne soient pas court, n'étaient pas aussi longs que ceux de son rival. Il poussa un soupir significatif.

"Tu n'es pas Mello..."

L'autre eut un petit rire.

"-Tu as l'air déçu... Chuchotta-t-il.

-Non, "rassuré" serait plutôt le mot. Répondit le petit génie sur le même ton.

-Rassuré, hein..." Souffla l'autre avant d'avoir un nouveau rire.

Near pouvait rayer le blond de sa liste mentale. Mais alors qui ? Qui était avec lui ? Qui était-il en train de découvrire avec ses doigts ? Il enfouit ceux-ci dans les cheveux. Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? QUI ?

"Qui es-tu...?" Murmura le jeune homme.

Mais avant que l'autre ne lui répond il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses lèvres.

"Non. Non je veux deviner..."

Il sentit l'inconnu sourire à nouveau contre ses doigts. Il fit l'inventaire dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas Oswin, ni Linda, ni Jane puisque ce n'était pas une fille. Ce n'était pas Jay, ni Theo car cet inconnu avait une peau parfaite. Et ce n'était pas Mello.

"L'heure tourne, chéri." Murmura la voix rauque de son partenaire de jeu.

Cette voix. Ca y est. Il savait qui était l'inconnu.

"Matt..."

* * *

"-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font. Ils sont bien silencieux... Ca fait déjà trois minutes qu'ils y sont. Murmura Linda.

-Répètes après moi Linda : "Je n'irais pas jeter un oeil avant que les sept minutes soient écoulées !" Blagua Oswin avant d'évitant l'oreillé jeté par l'autre jeune fille.

-De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu veux que Matt fasse à Near. Ils ne se parlent jamais. Grogna Mello.

-Oui, tu as raison..." Concéda Linda.

Lorsque le hasard avait désigné Matt, Mello avait hésité entre éclater de rire et soupirer. Finalement, il avait soupiré. Le rouquin n'avait pas spécialement réagit, son visage n'avait pris aucune émotion pourtant à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Enfin. Enfin c'était son tour. Il allait enfin entrer dans le jeu. Ce combat ne concernait plus Mello mais bien lui. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas montrer son excitation.

"-Ca va, Matt ? Avait demandé Oswin, voyant son ami pâlire.

-Ouais ouais, c'est cool, t'inquiètes." Avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

Cool. C'était bien plus que cool. C'était parfait.

* * *

"-Bien joué, le tout blanc. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la piste ?

-Ta voix. Elle ne ressemble à aucune autre.

-Mmh. Murmura Matt en se mordant les lèvres, flatté.

-J'ai gagné. J'ai découvert qui tu étais. On peut ressortir maintenant.

-Malheureusement pour toi, ça ne se passe pas comme ça... Tu es à moi pendant encore quelques minutes."

Le rouquin s'approcha du petit génie, le poussant contre la paroie de bois. Tout alla si vite. Near avait à peine découvert son partenaire de jeu que celui-ci déposait des baisers gourmands et pressés sur ses lèvres, son menton, dans son cou et sur son torse qu'il commençait à découvrire. La victoire avait été de courte duré et un nouveau jeu avait débuté. Matt n'était plus le seul à frémir. Tout le corps de Near était parcourru de milier de frisson. Pris au dépourvu, il ne pu se défendre lorsque le geek posa sa main sur son entre-jambe, le faisant se cambrer brutalement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement.

"-Sshh... Imagines leur tête s'ils t'entendent... Chuchotta Matt dans le creux de son oreille.

-Mmmm...att ... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu fais ça...?

-J'ai toujours eut envie de voire ce qu'il y avait sous ton masque. Et contrairement à Mello, ce n'est pas pour de mauvaise raison. Répondit le rouquin en massant la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon du plus jeune.

-Tu... penses être meilleur que lui... alors que tu es là et que... tu me fais... ça...

-Quoi ? Du bien, tu veux dire ?"

Near se tue. C'est vrai que les caresses du geek n'étaient pas désagréables. Enfait elles étaient tout sauf désagréables. Il avait vraiment envie de se laisser glisser dans les limbes de plaisirs que lui offrait le meilleur ami de Mello.

"-C...combien de temps on a...? Demanda-t-il, peunaud.

-Pas plus de cinq minutes... Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce sera bien suffisant..."

Le petit génie arca le sourcil face à l'excès de confiance en soi de son partenaire de jeu. Il comprit très vite qu'il n'aurait pas du doûter des capacités du rouquin. Ce dernier, après l'avoir embrassé un peu par tout (mais surtout sur les lèvres, les siennes ayant par ailleurs un goût particulièrement déliceux) avait sommairement ôté son pantalon et son caleçon et l'avait pris en bouche. Le jeune garçon se retenait de pousser des râles de plaisir mais sa respiration éraillée et ses soupires parlaient pour lui.

Matt était incontrolable, sa langue agile glissait le long du membre de Near, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus. Bien sur, il cragnait que le plus jeune lâche un soupir plus sonore que les autres et que les autres les entendent mais c'était tellement inespéré. Voir Near onduler et souffler comme ça, tout ça grâce à lui, Matt, le petit geek qui peinait à atteindre la troisième place du classement, c'était presque jouissif. D'ailleurs, il sentait son propre désire étouffer dans son caleçon. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre de plaisir aussi, le temps leur manquerait. Ah, pourquoi ce jeu ne s'intitulait pas "Deux heures au paradis ?"

Near avait passé une de ses jambes au dessus des épaules du roux, appuyant son dos contre la paroie tandis que Matt entre ses cuisses le dévorait littéralement. Il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire venir, il accentua ses mouvements de succion. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose froler sa propre intimité. Le plus jeune avait glissé sa jambe le long de son corps et caressa lascivement de son pied le membre gonflé de Matt. Ce dernier releva le nez de son ouvrage, passablement surpris. Sentant le regard questionnant de son partenaire, Nate murmura :

"-J... Je ne veux pas être le seul à...

-Near, on aura jamais le temps d-..."

Il fut coupé par des coups portés sur la porte de l'armoire.

"Il reste une minute !" Scanda Linda.

Matt se releva prestement, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. Near remonta son pantalon et reboutonna sa chemise tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent l'un a côté de l'autre, le dos contre la parroie. Ils restèrent quelque seconde silencieux puis Mail poussa un juron emplit de frustration.

"Merde. Je bande."

Le petit génie ne répondit rien, même s'il était plus ou moins dans le même état. Il était déçu qu'on les ait interrompu. Cette dernière minute serait aussi surement la dernière chance qu'ils auraient d'être aussi proche. Alors, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin. Tout simplement. L'autre avait presque cessé de respirer. Décidément Near ne faisait que le surprendre ce soir... Il ne sut pas trop comment répondre à ce geste de tendresse. Il posa d'abord sa tête sur son homologue, puis il passa son bras derrière la nuque du plus jeune et il finit pas l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent seulement lorsqu'on vaint les libérer.

Matt sortit le premier, l'air de rien, laissant Near se relever seul. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors tout le deux, tout les orphelins leur sautèrent dessus, les yeux pleins de question.

"-Alors, ces sept minutes ? Comment c'était ? Demanda Linda, inquisitrice.

-Long. Répondit sèchement le roux.

-Wow... et toi, Near, un adjectif ?

-Etouffant. Mais long était un bon qualificatif aussi." Déclara l'intéressé avec désintéret.

Un ange passa. Les orphelins étaient à la fois déçus et agacés. En même temps, ce n'était pas la meilleur combinaison pour ce genre de jeu. Après tout Matt et Near ne se ressemblait aucunement, leur alchimie était tout sauf évidente. Le jeu n'était pas drôle.

"-Bon eh bah on remercie Linda pour cette bonne idée de merde ! S'exclama Mello, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Clairement, j'ai perdu sept minutes de ma vie." Déclara Matt en riant.

Il avala son hilarité lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacial de Near. Il en faisait trop. Il devenait vexant. Il lui passa un discret clin d'oeil.

"Bon, maintenant, MUSIQUE !" S'exclama Oswin, sentant l'ambiance se refroidire.

Elle tourna le volume de la chaîne hifi, entraînant quelque orphelin sur la piste de dance improvisé, relançant la fête. Mais ce n'était qu'une distraction. Elle rejoint rapidement le rouquin qui s'était assis à côté de son meilleur ami et qui venait de s'ouvrire une bière.

"-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas resté assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien vous dire...

-Bah, écoute, Near est pas spécialement locace. Et on a pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intéret..."

La brunette fit un moue contrariée.

"-Tu peux pas le savoir si tu n'as pas discuté avec lui...

-Tu marques un point. Dis donc, à qui le tour d'aller dans l'armoire ? Demanda soudainement le geek avec un sourire.

-Je...

-Eh les gars ! Oswin veut jouer aussi ! Mettez la moi dans ce placard !"

La pauvre fut saisit et jeté au fond du memble. Elle eut beau se débattre elle fut enfermée sans autre forme de procès. Les deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire en cognant leur poing l'un contre l'autre.

"-Bon maintenant qu'on a bien rigoler, tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Mello à son tour.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà raconté.

-Arrêtes, je sais quand tu mens. Et j'ai vu comment tu le regardais. J'ai vu ton clin d'oeil. Il s'est passé un truc. Je le sents.

-On peut rien te cacher à toi, hein.

-C'est pour ça que je suis second et pas troisième. Je mens mieux que toi.

-En tout cas, tu ne sauras rien de tout ça. Tu es trop jeune et trop chaste. Fit Matt avec un sourire taquin avant d'ajouter à l'attention des autres : Mello insiste pour rejoindre Oswin dans l'armoire ! Choppez-le les gars !"

Tandis que Ray et Theo trainait le blond qui jurait comme un chartier, le rouquin s'assit à côté de Near. Ce dernier s'était trouvé un petit coin et empilait des marchmallows. Le geek en saisit un et le tendit vers Mello qui disparaissait derrière les épaisses porte en bois.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Mel'." Dit-il en souriant.

Puis il se tourna vers le petit génie qui jouait toujours avec les sucreries. Alors que tout le monde était occupé à pousser les portes pour que le gothique reste à l'intérieure de l'armoire, il observa un instant les doigts qui l'avait caresser pour le découvrire, le corps qu'il avait fait frémir, les pieds qui l'avait masturbé et le visage qu'il avait embrassé. Il se dit qu'heureusement que tout ne durait pas que sept minutes. Parce que sept minutes c'était vraiment très court.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était un petit OS un peu sale mais pas trop :) Je pensais faire une sequel, histoire que Matt et Near terminent ce qu'ils ont commencé ! Dites moi si vous la voulez :D Bye bye !


	2. Ce n'est qu'un Jeu

Hello everyone ! Je continu sur ma lançée en faisant un petit chapitre pour conclure l'histoire :) J'espère que ça vous plaiera ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sept minutes au Paradis**

Ce n'était qu'un jeu.

De nouveau confronté à l'obscurité exiguë d'un placard, Near se rongeait les ongles. Cette fois, il y était entré de lui même et il n'était pas question d'un jeu quelconque. Cette fois, c'était lui et sa conscience. C'était de son propre chef qu'il s'était introduit dans la chambre de Matt et qu'il était entré dans son armoire emplie de vêtement à rayure et autre jean slim outrageusement moulant. Les conséquences de cet acte, il ne pouvait que les assumer.

Après la soirée d'anniversaire "ratée" de Mello (d'après ce dernier), le petit génie avait ressentit comme un pinçement à l'estomac. Il s'était beaucoup amusé tout au long de la soirée et pourtant, en sortant de la chambre du blond, il était d'humeur massacrante. La pauvre Linda en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais. "Elle avait choisit son destin" avait pensé Near au moment où il l'avait ouspillé méchamment en la traitant de fille neuneuse et collante. La jeune fille avait simplement proposé à Near de le racompagner jusqu'à sa chambre mais après l'avoir collé toute la soirée et tenté le moindre petit rapprochement possible, les nerf déjà à vif du petit albinos avaient finit par céder.

Après réflexion, il s'était dit qu'il y était peut être allé un peu fort avec elle. C'est vrai, après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu aller à cette fête où il s'était régalé.

Quand il était arrivé dans sa chambre, une fois les lumières éteintes et confortablement installé dans son lit, il s'était permis de repenser au jeu de la soirée. Et à son partenaire. Matt. Le rouquin toujours collé au basque de Mello. Near l'avait toujours regardé avec condescendance et pourtant, dans ce placard, l'autre avait été si doux, si gentil, si tendre... Le petit génie n'aurait jamais soupsonné qu'autant de sensualité pouvait émanner du geek discret. Et surtout à son égard. Après tout, il était le rival de son meilleur ami, il aurait pu être une cible de choix à la violence naturelle qui est en chaque homme. Mais étrangement, rien de tel ne semblait exister en Matt. Uniquement de la douceur...

Near avait grogné de frustration. Se souvenir de sa soirée revenait à se rappeler qu'ils avaient été intérrompus trop tôt. Le jeu commençait à devenir vraiment intéressant au moment où Linda était venu toquer à la porte, ce qui avait totalement coupé leur désir commun. La simple idée de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'ils avaient pu continuer mettait le feu au joue de Near. S'ils avaient plus de temps...

Le petit génie se retourna une énième fois dans ses draps complètement froissés par ses mouvements à répétition. Il poussa un soupir. Ca ne servait à rien de ruminer ce qui avait faillit arriver et qui n'arriverait surement jamais. A aucune occasion il aurait la chance de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation de proximité avec le geek. A moins que...

Near se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Et s'il se glissait par mégarde dans un des placard de Matt peut être que ce dernier aurait envie de l'y rejoindre ? Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. La partie continuait.

* * *

Near tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir, s'approchant, ainsi que des voix qui annonçaient la venue de quelqu'un. Le jeune garçon se blottis un peu plus contre la montagne de sweat, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il entendit la poignée se tourner puis la porte s'ouvrire. Il reconnu la voix nasillarde de Mello qui, comme à son habitude, était en rogne. Il s'adressait à une autre personne qui devait être le propriétaire de la chambre. Pour s'en assurer, Near jeta un coup d'oeil par un trou dans la cloison. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient bien là et Mello fulminait contre le monde entier.

"-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ils se permettent de venir à ma soirée d'anniversaire et le jour de mon anniversaire, personne ne me le souhaite !

-Peut être que si tu avais fêté ton anniversaire le bon jour, peut être que personne aurait oublié que c'était aujourd'hui... Répondit le roux d'un ton détaché.

-J'allais pas faire ça en semaine ! Foutu treize décembre qui tombe un mardi ! Personne ne fait de fête un mardi !"

Matt poussa un soupir alors que son meilleur ami tappait de nouveau du pied.

"-Allez, calme toi Blondie. Murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Moi, j'y ai pensé, c'est l'important non ?

-Moui..." Grogna "Blondie" en se calmant immédiatement, apaisé par les bras qui l'entouraient.

Il y eut un silence et la gorge de Near se serra. Il ressentait des petites pointes de jalousie le transpercer la peau. La façon dont Matt caressait les cheveux de Mello, son nez dans son cou et le blond qui ensserrait sa taille... Le petit génie serra les dents, déglutissant difficilement. Ils se séparèrent et le roux posa un baiser sur le nez pointu du gothique. Ils se lançèrent un sourire complice et Mello s'éloigna comme à regret, laissant ses doigts effleurer les épaules de son meilleur ami. Dans son armoire, le petit albinos tremblait de rage. Il ensserrait les habits alentours, il avait envie de crier.

Matt était quelqu'un d'affreux en réalité. Il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui et au final il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui... A quoi avait-il pensé en entrant dans cette chambre et en se cachant dans ce placard ? A quel moment avait-il cru qu'il y aurait plus qu'un jeu entre eux ? Et surtout à partir de quand s'était-il dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir jouer avec le roux ? Il avait été stupide, c'était dur à reconnaître mais il avait réellement été idiot. Il avait envie de pleurer tant il se sentait pathétique.

Il continuait à observer les deux autres, espérant qu'ils s'en iraient bientôt pour qu'il puisse sortir de son placard et aller s'écrouler sur son lit pour pleurer. Le blond saisit un ballon de foot qui trainait dans le débarat qu'était la chambre de Matt.

"-On s'fait une partie ? Demanda-t-il, ayant retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

-Ouais, si tu veux mais il faut que je me change. Je peux pas courire avec ce jean qui me sert les parties. Répondit le rouquin en tirant sur le tissus pour soulager un peu ses susdites parties.

-Ahah ! Okay, je vais motiver des gens !" S'exclama le blondinet en bondissant hors de la chambre.

Le rouquin eut un sourire et Near le vit défaire les boutons de son pantalon avec un sentiment de pleinitude peint sur le visage. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas regarder, que ce n'était pas poli, pas bien... Mais ce que Matt ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Alors le petit génie se rinça allègrement l'oeil alors que le geek terminait d'enlever son instrument de torture, communément appelé jean puis son T-shirt.

C'est au moment où Matt se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Near se trouvait qu'il commença enfin à comprendre qu'il aurait du paniquer depuis un moment. Evidemment, le rouquin avait enlevé ses habits, ce qui était plutôt cool mais ce qui était aussi évident c'est qu'il allait vouloir en enfiler d'autre. Et EVIDEMMENT ceux sur lesquels Near était assis.

Ce fut comme si le temps se figeait. Les yeux écarquillés, le petit génie faisait marcher ses méninges. Il fallait trouver une excuses. VITE.

Il saisit un bout de tissus.

 _"Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Euh... salut Matt, je cherchais un..."_ il posa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Caleçon.

Non. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher.

 _"Mello m'a enfermé ici."_

Ca non plus, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Les portes ne pouvait pas se verrouiller.

 _"Oh ! Matt ! C'est pas possible d'avoir un peu d'intimité !"_

Non. Non. Décidément non...

La porte finit par s'ouvrire.

"Bouh."

Matt était resté silencieux, passablement surpris. Le petit génie savait que c'était totalement idiot mais après tout il n'était pas obligé de s'expliquer. Il aurait surement honte de cette anecdote toute sa vie mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cinq secondes dans une vie ? Le roux ne disait rien, bouche bée. Puis il finit par lâcher un sourire attendrit.

"Near..."

* * *

Après la soirée, Matt avait aidé son meilleur ami à ranger un peu le désordre. Il était allé jeter les mégots de cigarette et les bouteilles dans la poubelle du voisin et était rentré discrètement. Puis il était allé rejoindre Mello une dernière fois, pour lui dire bonne nuit et était remonté dans sa chambre.

Il était heureux. Contrairement au blond, il était tout à fait satisfait de cette soirée. Il appréciait les gens qui y étaient. Surtout un invité en particulier. Il repensa au petit génie qui avait fait son bonheur pendant sept petites minutes.

Il s'était adossé à sa porte et avait sortit sa gameboy, un sourire béat sur le visage. Non, cette nuit il ne dormirait pas, il allait se repasser cette soirée en boucle dans la tête.

Son meilleur ami serait surement furax de savoir qu'il pense à Near de cette manière, et le pire c'est qu'il ne saurait même pas si c'est parce qu'il le déteste ou bien si, au contraire, il tient un peu trop à lui. Mais il s'en moquait parce que Mello ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensés. D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il soupira. Il savait que fantasmer sur Near comme ça n'était pas approprié mais ça lui faisait du bien, ça faisait passer sa frustration.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu assis dans un coin de la pièce, il s'était retenu de sourire. Il avait deviné que Linda essaierait de le rammener mais il était surpris qu'elle ait réussi à le convaincre. Il devait beaucoup s'ennuyer pour avoir accepté de venir à une telle soirée. Evidemment, Mello avait fait une crise mais peu importe. Il était là.

Puis Linda avait proposé ce jeu. C'était inespéré. Et pourtant c'est lui qui avait gagné. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était le premier. Certes, c'était un jeu de hasard mais ça faisait plaisir, surtout la récompense.

Il grogna, ses doigts glissant vers son bas-ventre. La suite de la soirée avait été parfaite. Même après être sortit de l'armoire. Il avait pu l'observer, voire sa façon de gérer ce qui s'était passé entre eux, choisissant de l'ignorer, de l'éviter tout en étant toujours dans son champ de vision. C'était un moyen d'attirer son attention, il le savait. Il avait tout de même réussit à capter son regard. Il n'était pas venu lui parler mais pourquoi faire ? Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il avait aimé. Il voulait recommencer. Et ça, c'était terriblement excitant.

Il se libéra dans un gémissement étouffé, teinté d'amusement. Les jours qui allaient suivre seraient très distrayants...

* * *

"Near..."

Distrayant s'était-il dit. Le mot était faible face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le petit génie, caché dans son placard, comme dans un paquet cadeau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Near déglutit. Le roux le surplombait, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

-Eh bien, comme tu le vois, je... Je voulais te faire peur."

" _Ridicule, Nate. Personne ne pourrais croire ça. Tu passes vraiment pour le roi des imbéciles. Et en plus, tu t'enfonces._ " Pensa-t-il. Autant dire la vérité, au point où il en était.

"-En fait, je voulais te revoire. Avoua-t-il.

-Tiens donc ! Fit le roux avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui. Je sais, c'était complètement stupide de ma part." Finit-il par avouer à demi-mot.

Il se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux. Il se leva, repoussant un peu Matt sur le côté. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette chambre avant de perdre ce qu'il lui restait de fierté. Les images du roux enlaçant Mello lui traversaient l'esprit. Pour gagner un jeu, il faut s'impliquer. Mais si les émotions entrent dans la partie, on peut être sur qu'on agira sans réfléchir. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

"-Où tu vas ? Demanda soudainement le rouquin alors que Near avait presque atteint la porte.

-Je m'en vais, ça vaut mieux.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais jouer avec moi."

Le petit albinos se retourna. Il jeta un regard noir au roux, un de ceux qui sont habituellement réservés à Mello. Il saisit une mèche entre ses doigts et l'entortilla autour de celui-ci.

"-Je ne préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas à te donner de raison."

Le sourire de Matt s'était effacé et il arborait une expression mi-perplexe, mi-affolée. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi le petit génie était-il devenu glaciale à son égare, tout à coup ?

"-Dis moi simplement pourquoi...

-Tu devrais te dépècher de t'habiller. Mello t'attends." Murmura-t-il en tournant les talons.

Ca y est. Il y était. Ni une ni deux, il saisit le bras du petit génie et le tira vers lui. Il l'enlaça tendrement comme il l'avait fait avec Mello tout à l'heure. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il déposa ça et là des petits baisers chastes. Near sembla se débattre un peu.

"-Ce n'est pas avec Mello que je veux jouer. Chuchotta le geek à son oreille.

-Peut être aujourd'hui. Mais demain, qui est-ce que ce sera ? Marmona le plus jeune, agacé.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie dans ta voix ? Demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à...

-Tes jouets, hm." Termina-t-il, amusé.

Near le regarda d'un air coupable. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste et si peu humain. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser les gents pour arriver à ses fins, que ce n'était pas convenable. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ce n'était qu'un sale gosse trop gâté. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Point à la ligne.

Matt éclata de rire. Il était tellement mignon, avec son petit air renfrogné, entortillant ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Il se demanda un instant comment Mello pouvait haïr un si joli petit minois. Il venait de lui dire cash qu'il le considérait simplement comme un jouet mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une facade, c'était son moyen de se protéger de ses propres émotions. Il était flatté de faire partit des intérets du rival de son meilleur ami. Et actuellement, il comptait bien en profiter.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle du petit albinos. Le temps se figea, il caressa sa langue avec la sienne, se laissant envahir par des frissons de plaisir. Cette sensation lui avait manquée. Near répondit à ses baisers, caressant son torse nu. Il avait la chaire de poule et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Tout en débouttonnant son haut, Matt dirigea Near jusqu'à son lit. Il le fit s'allonger, embrassant son cou et passant ses mains au creu de ses hanches, faisant se cambrer le petit génie. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et passait ses doigts dans les cheveux roux du geek. Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci descendait, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Mais soudain, Matt s'arrêta et se redressa.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le petit albinos.

-Je reviens..."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit grand.

"-Eh Mello ! Appela-t-il.

-Quoi ?! Fit la voix loingtaine du blondinet.

-En fait, m'attends pas, j'ai rien à me foutre et j'ai la flemme !

-T'es sérieux ?! Tu fais chier Matt !" Grogna Mello avant que le geek referme la fenêtre.

Puis il marcha jusqu'à la porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Il retourna enfin au près du plus jeune, glissant vers lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Near le repoussa légèrement, le questionnant du regard.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangé cette fois." Expliqua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et reprirent leurs étreintes. Cette fois, Near n'était pas en reste. Il caressait lascivement le torse du rouquin, qui en redemandait. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir rêvé. Il avait toute l'attention du plus jeune, il n'était pas près de le laisser s'échapper. Leurs échanges buccaux durèrent un moment avant que le rouquin se sente à l'étroi dans son boxer. Mais comme la dernière fois, il fit passer son désir après, se dirigeant inéluctablement vers le bas ventre de Nate. Celui-ci ne sembla pas disposé à lui obéir et se redressa aussi sec.

Il lui intima de s'allonger sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui. Le geek, toujours aussi amusé par la situation, se laissait mener à la baguette. L'idée même que le petit génie timide et discret prenne les reines le faisait durcire un peu plus.

"-Tu joues au petit chef, maintenant ? Murmura-t-il, entre deux soupirs.

-Mmh." Souffla l'autre en massant la bosse entre le jambe de Matt.

Ce dernier renversa sa tête en arrière. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient indescriptibles, il redoutait le moment où elles s'arrêteraient. Apparement ce n'était pas au programme car Near décida de continuer les festivtés à l'aide de sa petite bouche. Il posa ses lèvres, sentant à travers le tissus le membre chaud et palpitant. Puis il serra les bords du vêtement et le tira vers lui, libérant le sexe de son partenaire. Matt gémit légèrement de soulagement puis de plaisir quand le petit albinos passa un coup de langue timide sur le dessus.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, le geek ne se privait pas pour montrer son plaisir et se faire entendre. Il savait que personne n'écoutait à sa porte et que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux et ce jeu qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Il sentait son sexe entrer et sortir de la bouche du plus jeune, heurtant parfois son palai. De temps à autre, Near se contentait de passer sa langue dans les recoins sensibles de son membre ou bien de déposer de léger baisers dessus. Même si Matt n'avait pratiquement pas (voire pas du tout) d'expérience en matière de fellation, il savait que Near était très doué. Il était attentionné et méticuleux, à l'écoute du moindre gémissement ou frisson de l'autre et savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, au moment où il fallait le faire. Pour quelqu'un qui se disait insensible, le petit génie faisait preuve d'une empathie prèsque instinctive.

Il arriva forcément un moment où Matt fut à sa limite et où il intima le plus jeune à passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est avec une légère crainte dans le regard que Near s'allongea au près du roux qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il le laissa se débarasser de ses derniers habits avant de saisir une de ses cuisses pour la faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Il humecta ses doigts lentement, laissant au plus jeune le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se passer.

"-Ca va aller...? Chuchotta le roux en glissant se doigts humide le long de la colone vertebrale du petit génie et le sentant frissoner.

-Je... je crois..." Répondit Near sur le même ton.

A cet instant, il ne faisait pas vraiment le fière. Il n'était pas du tout dans son élément et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire entièrement confiance en Matt. Lorsque ce dernier introduit son index, le petit génie ne pu retenir une longue plainte, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire du rouquin. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme.

Le geek, sentant que le Near n'était pas à son aise, tenta de le rassurer tout en commençant à bouger ses doigts en lui. Il déposa une série de baiser qui, vers la fin, étaient plus semblable à des lèchouilles. Il embrassa la machoire crispé de l'albinos.

"-Shhht... Détends toi... Souffla-t-il dans son cou.

-Nnh... Matt..."

A l'évocation de son prénom, le roux sourit. Il embrassa les lèvres de Near, enchainant les mouvements à l'intérieur de ce dernier, le faisant rougir un peu plus à chaque fois. Il commençait enfin à ressentir du plaisir et à gémir. Matt n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter mais son corps lui intimait de se dépêcher. Son membre devenait douloureux dû à la tension accumulée. Il retira ses doigts, ses lèvres ne quittant pas l'omoplate du plus jeune, laissant derrière elles une belle marque violacée. Nate laissa échapper un grognement désapointé, autant pour l'absence des doigts en lui et qui avaient finit par trouver leur place, que pour le suçon très peu discret sur son épaule.

Le rouquin se redressa un peu pour pouvoir se positionner mais il fut saisit pas deux petites mains qui s'agripèrent à sa nuque pour le tirer vers leur propriétaire. Matt fut plaqué contre Near. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

"Restes près de moi." Chuchotta le petit génie.

Le geek capitula. Il n'était pas question de lutter contre cette demande, il ne voyait même pas l'intéret de s'y opposer. Si Nate voulait de la proximité, il allait être servit. Matt redressa une cuisse blanche pour avoir une plus grande capacité de mouvement et se positionna à l'entré. Il inspira et commença à pénétrer le plus jeune qui se crispa de douleur. Même si le troisième faisait tout pour être le plus doux possible, il savait que cette étape ne serait pas facile pour l'autre. De grosse larme coulaient sur les joues du petit génie qui restait néanmoins silencieux. L'ainé lui murmura qu'il pouvait crier s'il en avait besoin, tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il tremblait légèrement, de nouvelle sensation attisant tout ses sens, bombardant son esprit. Nate gémit encore un peu de douleur mais lorsque Mail eut atteint une certaine zone, ses miaulements de souffrance se changèrent en plaisir qui s'intensifièrent lorsque le roux commença à bouger.

Les mains se perdaient dans les draps, les gémissements s'élevaient, les corps s'entrelaçaient, les bouches se rencontraient, les sueurs se mélangeaient. Plus personne ne jouait, la situation était trop périeuse. Ils s'étaient lancés à toute vitesse sur un fil et tentaient de retrouver leur équilibre. S'ils tombaient, ce serait à deux. Et il n'y avait pas de filet. Parce que quand on joue avec les sentiments, on choisit de jouer sans protection, au risque de prendre des coups. Les hanches s'entrechoquaient avec une étrange douceur, n'enlevant rien à l'animalité de l'acte. Mail s'était retenu aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu pour faire durer le bonheur encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais voir Nate abandonné et suppliant rendait la tâche insurmontable. Il finit par se libérer en lui dans un gémissement rauque, tout ses muscles se crispant, ressentant ceux de Near se contracter aussi. Il se laissa tomber sur le petit génie, totalement essouflé et comblé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit, les volets étaient fermés et les lumières éteintes. Le rouquin se redressa dans ses draps et se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure était-il ? Il tatonna autour de lui, cherchant quelque trace d'une présence humaine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts un petit pied enroulé dans les couvertures. Il entendit l'autre gémir à ses côtés, ce qui lui permi de localiser son visage et de venir déposer un baiser sur son nez.

Near vaint se blottir contre lui, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Le roux s'allongea de nouveau, laissant l'autre poser sa tête sur son torse et passant une main distraite dans les cheveux bouclés. Il écoutait sa respiration tranquille, ça l'apaisait. Cette idée le fit sourire.

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? Demanda Near d'une voix endormie.

-Rien, je me disais que si Mello savait ce que je ressent auprès de toi, il serait fou.

-Fou... Murmura le petit génie. Je pense qu'il est déjà fou. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne ce qui s'est passé.

-Ca, c'est certain. Il nous tuerait tout les deux. Lentement...

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurts. Surtout à cause de moi." Avoua Near à mi-voix.

Matt ressera son emprise autour du petit génie. Les mots de Nate le touchait mais il savait qu'il serait capable de faire le grand sacrifice pour lui. Pour être son héro. Mais pour l'instant il jouait le jeu. Il faisait le gars détaché pour brouiller les pistes. Mais le jour où il le faudra, il sera là pour prendre la balle à sa place. Mais pour l'instant, il jouait son rôle. Car ce n'était qu'un jeu.

FIN

* * *

Voilà pour cette petite séquelle ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Ce n'était pas une fic avec beaucoup d'ambition, juste pour m'amuser ! Mais si elle vous a plu, c'est parfait :D Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai laissé. J'ai beau relire, j'en loupe toujours quelques unes :( Bref merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Bye !


End file.
